


Not A Girl

by flyboi_writer



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Non-Binary Dodo Chaplet, Non-binary character, Siblings, Steven Taylor Said LGBTQ Rights, Steven Taylor being happy for once, Steven and The Doctor being supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyboi_writer/pseuds/flyboi_writer
Summary: She buried her face in his shoulder and whispered something quietly.“Speak up, I can’t hear you…”“I- I don’t think I’m a girl” she whispered, her voice quivering.
Relationships: Dodo Chaplet & Steven Taylor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Not A Girl

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend who hasn't watched Doctor Who thought Dodo was non-binary and honestly, I really liked that idea and so, this story was born. I didn't add the whole process of Dodo realizing they were non-binary because it took me a really long time to figure out that I was trans and I didn't want to rush the process nor bore people to death. Also, I used she/her pronouns for Dodo in the story until they stated their pronouns in the story (you'll see). I hope you enjoy!

Steven Taylor was walking through the corridors of the Tardis when he heard a voice calling out for him. The voice was quiet and Steven was unsure if he had imagined it or not until he heard it again. He turned his head around and found Dodo standing just outside a door, beckoning Steven towards her. 

“Hey Dodo, what’s up?” He asked, putting his arm around the young girl.

Dodo wrung her hands together nervously as she walked into her room with Steven. She sat down in a chair and stared at her feet.

“Dodo what’s wrong?” He asked, kneeling next to her and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. He knew something was wrong, she was never like this.

She buried her face in his shoulder and whispered something quietly.

“Speak up, I can’t hear you…”

“I- I don’t think I’m a girl” she whispered, her voice quivering.

Steven blinked. It had been a while since someone came out to him. He wasn’t surprised- well, he was a little surprised. He knew that people from Dodo’s time were ignorant and still believed that everyone was cisgender and fit within their gender binary. The fact that Dodo  _ figured out _ that she wasn’t cis surprised him not that fact that she wasn’t cis. 

“Okay… what are you then?”

She drew away from Steven and rested her head on his arm.

“I was found a book by my bedside and I read it and it talked about being non-binary and I- I think that’s me, Steven!,” she exclaimed, tears beginning to stream down her face as she became slightly hysterical “But, but I don’t know, I don’t know if it’s right and- and I-”

“Hey, hey!” Steven said, pulling her into a hug to try and calm her down, “It’s okay, Dodo, it’s okay! People from your time are a bit primitive when it comes to gender and sexuality, it’s all normal!” Steven placed a kiss on the top of her head, “Why don’t you tell me what pronouns and name you want to use now. That always seemed to help my friends back home.”

She nodded, wiping her nose with her sleeve.

“I like they/them pronouns and I  _ do  _ like the name Dodo… is that okay?”

“Of course, Dodo, you do whatever makes you feel the most comfortable.” He smiled, hugging them once more, “Do you want to tell the Doctor?”

A nervous look passed over their face but it quickly disappeared after Steven explained that the Doctor wasn’t like people from Dodo’s time and he accepted everyone.

“Oh alright,” they sniffed, drying their eyes with Steven’s shirt, “Will you come with me? Just for the beginning, I- I just want you to bring it up and then you can leave.”

He laughed,

“Of course! Whatever you like”

They found the Doctor in the library rummaging through some dilapidated trunk.

“Ah Steven, Dodo, come and look at this, hmm!” He exclaimed, shoving some random trinket into Steven’s arms, “It’s a component to the time scanner! You know I had been looking for it…”

“Uh Doctor?” Steven asked, tapping the Doctor on the shoulder, “Dodo here wants to tell you something”

“Hmm yes? What is it, my child?”

They glanced at Steven and he shot them a wink before quietly exiting the room.

Steven went back to Dodo’s room an hour later, hoping he would find them there. He knocked on the door and a cheerful ‘enter’ came back in return. He entered and found Dodo stretched out on their bed, headphones on and listening to music. Their face split into a grin as they jumped off the bed and threw their arms around Steven.

“Hey Dodo! How did it go?”

“Oh it was fab! Thanks, Steven!” They exclaimed, dragging him over to their bed, “Look what the Doctor gave me!”

They held out a little pin button that said ‘my pronouns are they/them’ on it. Steven laughed and took it out of their hand and pinned it on their shirt.

“There you go, now everyone will know who you are!”

They smiled broadly and threw their arms around Steven’s neck.

“Thank you, Steven.”

“No problem Dodo, I’ll love you no matter what.” 

Steven picked up a book from their end table and began to read it aloud and for the first time in awhile, Steven was truly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!!


End file.
